lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lalaloopsy.GIRLS.Movie (creepypasta story)
Ever since the movie lalaloopsy girls welcome to lala prep school had come out, it was one of my favorite movies. But something I watched changed my mind. It all started a few months back. The store blockbuster in my town was closing down, and they were selling all their DVD's, VHS tapes, and video games for decent prices, so I decided to stop by. I walked in and went toward the DVD's. I watch a lot of movies, so most of them I had already seen. There was one though that caught my eye. It was a DVD that had no cover art. Just a case with white paper in the slot where the cover art should be. There was a title written on the front of it in capital letters with a black permanent marker. The title was, Lalaloopsy.GIRLS.Movie. I was puzzled by the title, but it was pretty obvious that it was a copy of the movie Lalaloopsy Girls: Welcome to LALA Prep School. I mean, what else could it be? They thought that maybe it had some 5 unseen Lalaloopsy Mini Adventures not uploaded to youtube and the Lalaloopsy Girls music video at the end of movie. When I got to the checkout counter, I asked the guy at the register if he knew if it had any extras in it. He told me that he had never seen the DVD before, so he couldn't tell me anything about it. I purchased the movie anyways. If I could re-live this moment, I'd give it to the police, or just destroy it. When I got home, I decided to see what was on the disk. It was one of those blank DVD-R disks. Again, it said in black capital letters Lalaloopsy.GIRLS.Movie. So I popped in into my computer and sure enough, the name said Lalaloopsy.GIRLS.Movie. I opened it up and pressed play. The first thing I noticed that was odd was how long the movie lasted. It lasted for 100 minutes, while I recall the original version lasted only for about 45 minutes. (Again, I watch a lot of movies.) Though I was curious to why the video was 55 minutes longer. Nonetheless, I was interested in watching. The quality of of the film was one like you'd find on a old VHS tape, slight static on top and on the bottom of the screen, but nothing that wasn't visible. The Lionsgate logo is not there. Instead Usually, in the beginning of the movie, Jewel and her cat is driving her way to LALA Prep, but the intro was different. There was no music playing in the background, and no background music played for the entire movie. It was of the living trees. But it looked more decrepit and abandoned. After Jewel's car hit Butterfly, it went to black. I realized that was a bootleg copy of the Lalaloopsy Girls movie, the scene went to black for 5 minutes, once it resumed, it cuts to the LALA Prep School, but something's wrong. Instead of being smart, happy, friendly, wonderful and amazing, it was dark, dead, and it was on fire. The sky was bloody red. Jewel's car were broken and there were 3 girls (Cloud E., Pix E., and Mittens) dead, evaporating, and even committing suicide. There were 3 pets (like in the regular movie were 3 fish were singing in the movie) dead on the ground bleeding. There was a note pinned on them, saying: "HELP US..." I paused the video and said to myself: "What the hell is this? I thought it was a family movie?". I kept watching. Then it showed a scene where Storm E. holding a Painter. The Painter appeared to be Spot. She looked shocked and scared. She threw spot into the ground and pulls out a... gun!?! She aims it to her. Storm E. laughs under his breath as she pulls the trigger. The bullet hits spot in the side of the head as she died. Blood is seen trickling down spot's head, into a large pool of blood. It wasn't CG blood. It appeared to be real. "Goodnight, Spot." Storm E. said in a demonic voice. Jewel came here and yells: "STORM E.! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE GIRLS? WHY?" Storm E. replys, saying: "I... I lied..." Jewel shouts: "YOU LIED?! THAT'S IT. I'LL KILL YOU FOR KILLING THE GIRLS!". Then she pulls out a knife and rips Storm E. in the throat. She began to gag before she died. After she died, she holds spot’s lifeless body in her arms, while crying with what sounded like a reversed lalaloopsy girls theme song playing in the background. In the background Storm E.'s dead body could be seen with several stab wounds. Instead of Mittens meeting Dyna cut scene, it showed a still image of Lalaloopsy Girls Jewel Sparkles lie down on the table in a dark room. It stayed there for 3 minutes until it fades to black. Instead of the credits rolling, a blood-red Hebrew text came up on a black screen, saying "הדרך לצאת מהגיהינום הזה רק היא התאבדות", in English it means "The only way out of this hell is suicide". The rest of the footage was only of the well. When the video ended, I was filled with disbelief. I didn't sleep for days. I couldn't eat. I couldn't do anything. All I did was think about what I had seen. I did not want this DVD. I didn't want to destroy it because it might be evidence for an unsolved murder. So I handed it into the hands of the police. I begged them to try to solve the mystery of the tape, and if they had any information on it, to bring it to me. During that time, 2 police men had committed suicide, and 1 had gone missing. They never found him. They never found out who the hooded man was. I guess the police had nothing to do with the disk, so they gave it back to me. I have absolutely no idea why, but I took it back. It's like their was just something about it that made me take it. I didn't want to look at it anymore, so I put it in a random cardboard box in my basement and haven't looked at it since. I will never forget what is on the disk, the suicides, the disappearance, and especially the hooded man. Be careful, if you see the Lalaloopsy.GIRLS.Movie DVD, don't buy it and watch it! FOR PETE'S SAKE, JUST DESTROY IT! Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepy